Der Preis von Emotio und Ratio
by mara7
Summary: Die X4 Serie verfiel dem Wahnsinn, weshalb Manticore sie töten ließ. Vier verschonten sie zu Forschungszwecken. Eine fünfte floh. Aber richtig frei wurde sie erst, als Manticore fiel. POV


Titel: Der Preis von Emotio und Ratio Teil: 1/1 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Season 1+2 Rating: PG Zusammenfassung: Die X4 Serie verfiel dem Wahnsinn, weshalb Manticore sie töten ließ. Vier verschonten sie zu Forschungszwecken. Eine fünfte floh. Aber richtig frei wurde sie erst, als Manticore fiel. POV Pairing: andere Kategorie: AU, D, Characters death Disclaimer: Nix is meens was von DA is. A/N: Kam auf die Idee, als ich das Buch "Der Baum der roten Sterne" von Tessa Bridol las. Das Zitat im ersten Absatz stammt daher. Und wie immer: Feedy? *lechz*  
Der Preis von Emotio und Ratio  
  
"Er saß meinetwegen im Gefängnis. Und ich konnte nicht eher ruhen, bis er frei war." Geschockt ließ ich das Buch sinken, was ich gerade las, und schloss die Augen. Die Geschichte eines gefangenen Militäroffiziers und der Rebellin, die ihn liebte. Die Worte, die ihre Situation beschrieben entsprachen genau dem, was ich einst selber gefühlt hatte. Die Schuldgefühle, die mich zerrissen, das drängende Bedürfnis, den zu befreien, von dem ich seit meiner Geburt nur einmal getrennt gewesen war. Wir wurden zusammen trainiert, er und ich, in der selben Gruppe. Wir wurden als Team ausgebildet. Er war der Experte fürs Eliminieren, ich für das Aufspüren von Zielen. Seine Bezeichnung war X4-397. Aber für seinen ersten und einzigen Ausseneinsatz nahm er den Namen Kay an. Jenen Einsatz hatte er ohne mich. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das Team splitteten, möglicherweise wollten sie die gegenseitige Fixierung lösen. Uns unabhängig voneinander machen. Trotzdem lag ich stundenlang in der Baracke wach und konnte nicht schlafen, weil seine Anwesenheit mir so sehr fehlte. Später erzählte er mir, ihm sei es genauso ergangen, dass er ständig an mich, X4-154, denken mußte. Selbst als er seinem Ziel die Kehle durchschnitt. Ich hatte keine Menschenbezeichnung. Jedenfalls nicht in der Zeit, die wir in Manticore zusammen waren.. Wir waren 14, als es geschah. Sie hatten langsam begonnen, uns X4 häufiger einzusetzen. Mal als Team, meistens aber einzeln. Fast zur selben Zeit begannen die Anfälle. Unsere Geschwister drehten durch. Einer wirbelte als schreiender Tornado durch die Gänge und schaffte es sogar, zahlreiche der wesentlich gewandteren , jüngeren X5-Serie zu vernichten. Anderen machten die Schmerzen oder die Wutanfälle, die sie aus unbekannten Gründen überfielen, so verrückt, dass sie sich selber zerfleischten. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie sich entschlossen, uns zu töten. Wir waren ein zu großes Risiko geworden. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie Kay ihren Plan herausgefunden hatte. Und wie er auf die absurde Idee kommen konnte zu fliehen. Fliehen! Und das nach einem Ausseneinsatz, bei dem ihm die Welt draussen gewaltsam und angsteinflößend erschienen war. Zu laut, zu unkontrolliert. Und er meinte, nur in diesem Wahnsinn könnten wir überleben! Selbstverständlich weigerte ich mich, als er eines Nachts unter meine Bettdecke geschlüpft kam und den Mund an mein Ohr gepresst, mir leise seinen Plan zuflüsterte. Ich sollte doch tatsächlich anfangen zu kreischen und so tun, als sei auch ich verrückt geworden. Er und die anderen würden dann die hereinstürzenden Wächter überwältigen, und der Rest sei nur ein Klacks. Alleine der Gedanke, mich gegen die bisherigen Normen meines Lebens aufzulehnen, machte mir Angst. Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf und widerstand allen seinen Versuchen, mich zu beruhigen. Und dann war es zu spät. Die Wächter kamen rein. In größerer Zahl als normal. Irgendwie war es gerade diese Nacht gewesen, die sie sich ausgesucht hatten. Mein immer noch anhaltendes Kopfschütteln machte sie als erstes auf mich aufmerksam. Zwei richteten ihre Tazer auf mich, während die Andern meine gerade erwachenden Geschwister betäubten. Aber ehe die Elektronen mich trafen, warf Kay sich wie ein Schild vor mich. Ich sehe immer noch sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht vor mir. Wie die Anfälle ihn schüttelten und er langsam die Kontrolle über sein Bewußtsein verlor. Sein lebloses Gewicht auf mir lähmte mich. Ich war völlig erstarrt, als sie uns nach draussen in den Hof schleiften, im Glauben, ich wäre auch bewußtlos. Ohnmächtig erlebte ich mit, wie sie uns in zwei Gruppen teilten. Kay war einer der vier, die in der kleineren Gruppe waren. Er wurde in ein anderes Gebäude gebracht. Uns andere brachten sie etwas abseits. Und begannen meinen Geschwistern die Köpfe abzuhacken. Das löste meine Erstarrung. All meine Fähigkeiten nutzend, schlich ich mich heimlich weg. Ich war schließlich doch gezwungen worden, draussen zu überleben. Jeden Tag näherte ich mich dem Gebäude, nach einer Möglichkeit suchend, etwas über Kays Schicksal herauszufinden. Ob er noch lebt. Aber ohne seine Unterstützung, ohne ihn gab es kein Team. Ich hatte noch nie alleine agiert. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht gewollt hätte, aber wir X4s waren keine Einmanneinheiten. Wir brauchten ein zweites Element, um operieren zu können. Kays erste Aussenmission ohne mich war auch seine letzte gewesen. Er konnte nur mit der kompletten Unterstützung eines Tac-Teams sein Ziel finden. Und wäre beinahe drauf gegangen, weil er vor lauter Angst fast panisch war. Ihm hatte die emotionale Ausgeglichenheit gefehlt, die meine Anwesenheit ihm lieferte. Und ich konnte nur zu klaren Ergebnissen kommen, wenn er bei mir war. Ansonsten war ich total unfähig, ein brauchbares Einsatzprofil zu erstellen. Man könnte sagen, ich kontrollierte seine Gefühle und er meinen Verstand.  
  
Ich stand also jeden Tag da und tat nichts, während jede Faser in mir nach seiner Befreiung schrie. Ich sah in einem Gebüsch liegend, wie Jahre nach jener Nacht 10 X5s aus Manticore entflohen. Ich sah 10 Jahre vergehen, in denen ich mich nie weit von Manticore entfernte. Immer wartend, das etwas geschah. Was ihn mir wiedergab. Er mußte leben- das bezweifelte ich nie. Es mußte einfach so sein. Als eines Nachts die Türen Manticores sich unter Sirenengeheul und tosenden Flammen öffneten, sahen wir uns endlich wieder. Die hochgewachsenen Gestalt in einer Zwangsjacke, die heulend auf mich zulief, wäre auch schwerlich zu verfehlen gewesen. Das Band, das sich seit unserer Trennung immer weiter gedehnt hatte, zog sich nun wieder zusammen. Und brachte ihn mir zurück. Taumelnd sackte er in meinen Armen zusammen. Ich sah nach 15 Jahren endlich wieder in seine Augen. Aber statt dem vertrauten Grün, hatte das Rot des Wahnsinns in ihnen Einlas gefunden. Alles Weiße in ihnen war nun ein blutiger See, in dem all der Schmerz schwamm, den ich mir während unserer Trennung nie erlaubt hatte zu fühlen. Um nicht auch noch den letzten Rest von mir zu verlieren.  
  
Mit tauben Fingern stellte ich das Buch ins Regal zurück. Die Erinnerungen, die es aufgewirbelt hatte, waren mehr, als ich ertragen konnte. Manticore hatte uns unterschätzt. Sie wollten einen Soldaten ohne Emotionen. Von so glasklaren Verstand, dass er alle anderen mit seiner Brillianz überflügelte. Sie vergassen, dass Geist und Seele untrennbar sind. Und als wir erstmal da waren, konnten sie nicht mit uns leben. Deshalb töteten sie uns. Sie wußten nicht, dass die X4s, die durchdrehten, diejenigen waren, die sich nicht fest genug an ihren jeweiligen Partner gebunden hatten. Und als dieser zu Einzelmissionen ausgeschickt wurde, durchdrehten. Kay und ich waren jedoch fest genug verbunden, dass ich selbst während der Jahre unserer Trennung, wenn auch eingeschränkt, noch funktionierte. Wir waren dafür jeder zu sehr ein Teil des anderen. Als ich ihn vor dem brennenden Manticore töteten, als es uns beide klar wurde, dass es nur diesen Weg gab, bewiesen wir es. Als Kay in meinen Armen starb, wurde er endgültig ein Teil von mir.  
  
Es klopfte. "Kay, bist du da?" Ich wandte den Kopf und lächelte der jungen X6 zu, die durch meine Tür lugte. "Natürlich, wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?"  
  
ENDE 


End file.
